deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas Stenger
'Thomas P. Stenger'His abbreviated middle name appears on A Criminal Past's loading screen is the Head of Security of the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility ("the Pent House") in the year . Biography Described as brutish and bullying, Stenger has lost his lawful and financial way and become involved with Junkyard, a group of black market pipeliners that has infiltrated the Pent House. Junkyard utilizes Stenger's position as head of security to keep back doors open for illegal contraband in the prison system,Stenger's loading screen profile as well as executing inmates for the harvesting of their augmentations. Under the Terminal Violation Policy, any inmate deemed to have committed a Terminal Violation is swiftly executed without benefit of due process. Such executions require the authorization of the prison head of security, a professional doctor, and the warden."Terminal Violation Policy" loading screen description In an email found on Stenger's computer, Patsy Perkins, the Pent House warden, expresses concern over Stenger's hardline approach in utilizing the Terminal Violation Policy. The email states that Perkins has been "signing proxy" on the executions, suggesting that she has been rubber stamping Stenger's execution orders."RE: Got him" Stenger follows the orders of Hector Guerrero, his Junkyard superior, as to who is and is not to be executed."RE: This week's list" In carrying out augmentations harvesting for Junkyard, Stenger utilizes Peter Wörthmüller as a surgeon. Stenger convinces Perkins to permit Wörthmüller to work in the infirmary, despite him being diagnosed with severe mental problems."Worthmuller" Additionally, Stenger has prevented Landon Hope, the secure mental health facility that Wörthmüller originally resided in, from transferring him back to them."Re: Peter Worthmuller" Stenger's harsh use of executions has caused severe resentment among the inmates, especially after an incident in which an inmate named Wilburg was killed by a sentry drone under mysterious circumstances. The inmates suspect that the prison guards were behind the killing. Stenger, however, discovers that Guerrero hacked the drone to kill Wilburg, another Junkyard member who threatened to oust him from the organization. Stenger arrests Guerrero while he is on cleaning duty in the showers, sentencing him to solitary confinement and subsequent execution. However, by this time, the inmates at the prison have begun to riot. After Guerrero is released from solitary by Adam Jensen, Stenger is killed and left in the infirmary. Searching his body yields a pocket secretary, as well as his personal keycard, which can be used to unlock the safe in his office. Quotes * It could be a monkey riding a poodle up his ass for all I give a shit, egghead, as long as it shuts him down. Clear? (When installing the suppression chip in Jensen during processing at the Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility) * Welcome to your new reality, hotrod. (To Jensen after processing) * Huh-ho! Been a while since I boot-fucked a door! Haven't lost my touch. * For once I'd just like to be in charge of something that isn't complete shit. See also * Thomas Stenger's computer Gallery Thomas stenger.jpg|Thomas Stenger. Thomas Stenger concept.jpg|Thomas Stenger character concept. Stenger loading screen art.jpg|Stenger's loading screen image. References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - A Criminal Past characters